


Borrowing His Heart

by NaughtyBees



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Eventual Relationships, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Macro/Micro, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 10:32:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16366223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaughtyBees/pseuds/NaughtyBees
Summary: Mako didn't expect his normal day of work to end up with him taking care of an injured borrower. But now he finds himself liking it more than he should.





	Borrowing His Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Someone suggested a relationship building fic and my brain took the wheel a bit... Hopefully I'll finish this one lmao

Mako trudged down the cobbled street toward the day's job, toolbox in hand. His back ached already at the thought of it. Although a job in construction was always something he'd strived for (indeed, it was suited for someone so massive and strong) he sometimes thought the muscle strain wasn't worth it. This job wasn't too bad. It was a simple matter of knocking down the interior walls of some abandoned house, ready for demolition. His coworkers had jokingly told him it was haunted, that the old man who had lived there heard voices and had his things stolen in the night. Mako would love to kick a ghost's arse, it would certainly make him feel a lot better. 

The house was small and quaint, the sort of place Mako would like to live, away from it all. Dead rose bushes framed the door and the white-pink paint on the bricks was peeling, grass overgrown and brown. Someone had spray painted a crude penis on the window, a hole in the pane from a rock throw. Were it for sale, Mako could see himself making the place his own. It was a shame it had to be destroyed.  
Stepping inside, he whistled as he donned his dust mask, trying to picture what the house might've looked like before the old man had died. A curious stain on the wood floor made him wonder if he'd been found straight away or not. The thought made him feel sick. Still, he got to work, marking out where pipes and cables were inside the walls as he went, boots stomping and pen scratching. The house had been silent for years and Mako smiled at the fact that he was making large footprints in the dust, beside the smaller ones of what seemed like rats. Poor things would have to find a different home. "Where's that sledgehammer?" He grumbled, soon finding it and looking at his book to make sure he didn't knock the load bearing wall through first. 

Mako found the wall he could start with, putting on his hard hat and making sure his dust mask was tight to his face. He'd been told there wasn't any asbestos but he couldn't take any chances, especially with his asthma. If he had to be hospitalised he'd be so angry. Safety first. He hefted his sledgehammer up, finding its weight comforting in his large hand. Despite how good he was at creating things, destruction made him feel so powerful and capable. It was what he was best at. He leant back as swung the hammer back and used his full might to bring it through the wall, taking out a large chunk of it, plaster falling to his feet, a cloud of dust billowing around him. He was glad of the dust mask. About to go for a second swing, he heard a high pitched noise tickle his ears. A mouse maybe. Lifting his hammer, he looked at the end of it, spotting a few drips of blood. "Damn it, if I have to put a mouse out of its misery, that will ruin my entire day." He mumbled to himself, blinking through the plaster dust to see what he had hurt. Nothing made him feel worse than hurting things that couldn't easily hurt him back. He had to mentally gear himself up to smash a hurt mouse, make it as painless as possible. He spotted something moving in the dirt and rubble, squeaks of agony making his heart clench. Lifting his massive boot, he hovered it over the little being, taking a deep breath, ready to crush it. 

He couldn't. There was no way he could crunch a mouse under his shoe. Maybe it was just its tail or something, he could save it. If not, he'd try break its neck, quick and painless.

Mako leant down, wincing at the sound his knees made as he crouched, using the wall to steady himself as he moved chunks of plaster to find the mouse. He gasped in utter disbelief. It wasn't a mouse. The tiny thing looked like a human, albeit a small one, three inches from head to foot. It couldn't be real. But there was, its eyes wide and fearful or just a moment before its head lolled, unconcious. Cringing, he looked at the poor thing, its arm and leg on its right side completely crushed. Another inch to the left... It didn't bear thinking about. "Jesus..." He mumbled, frozen for a moment. "Fuck, I'm sorry." He couldn't hurt this thing. A mouse was one thing, but if this creature was a fairy or something, with intelligence and speech... 

Patting his pockets, he found some string. He was glad it was unconscious, he worked that to his favour, tying tiny tourniquets, his large fingers clumsy as he tightened the string. This tiny person was shorter than his fingers and if it weren't for the awful situation, he would've said it was cute. "Shit, okay, calm down. No use panicking." He whispered to himself, palm cradling where his heart was hammering in his chest. The tiny thing needed medical attention and he tried to think of a way to administer it without doing something stupid. He couldn't do anything himself, no way he had the expertise.

Mako pulled out his phone, quickly texting someone he knew could help. Angela was the only doctor he knew and she could keep a secret. Pulling a handkerchief from his pocket, he tried to lift the tiny man into it, thick fingers working their way under his bony body. Mako felt he might snap him in two if he held him too tight. The remains of his crushed limbs were hanging off by nothing but sinew and Mako fought the urge to pull them off, instead swaddling the tiny thing in the handkerchief, hoping the bleeding could be stopped a little. He carried the tiny burrito out of the abandoned house, holding it close as he headed toward Angela's surgery. He had heard rumours about tiny people living in walls. Also what humans did to them. Traps and poison and crushing and even eating them alive. No doubt this little thing would be terrified of him. No matter, as long as he could get him treated. "I'll get you help, don't worry." He muttered to the tiny man, large hands forming fleshy, grooved walls around him protectively.

Angela was surprised to say the least, eyes wide as they both stood in the operating room. “When you said 'emergency at work', I thought you meant you'd hurt yourself.”

Mako shook his head. “Can you fix it?” He asked, worried that if they took too long the tiny thing would die.

Beginning to fetch the tools of her trade, Angela nodded slowly. “I think so. I once had a pet rat whose leg I amputated.” She looked back at Mako. “He had an infection and I didn't have money for the vet. And it went well!” Her reassurance wasn't too convincing but Mako didn't have a choice. She was the only one who could help.

He sat on the nearby chair, smoothing his absence over with work before sitting there in silence, chewing his fingers. Angela worked fast and with precision, making sure the tiny thing was asleep the entire time. It took her less than an hour and she eventually beckoned him over. 

She'd had to remove the thing's clothes to get at its limbs. At least Mako knew it was male now. It was hard to tell under the dirt and blood.  
Angela handed him a pill bottle. “Give him exactly a milligram when he starts to be in pain. Each pill is 30 milligrams.” She noticed his unsure expression and smiled. “Crush a pill up and dissolve what you can scoop up on the tip of a needle in water. That'll do.”

Mako thanked her for helping him and made sure the tiny man was safe in a tissue in his pocket. It didn't take him long to get home, even though it seemed like hours, and he set about making a safe place for the little thing to sleep on. His softest cushion was set on the sofa, nice and comfortable, a glasses cloth light enough to be laid over the tiny man without hurting him. He realised he'd need something to wear and rummaged for his thinnest knitting needles, finding some nice fine wool. Knitting something so small was difficult with his large fingers but he managed to create a little woollen tunic that would do until he could find out where to get better clothes for the tiny man. 

It was an hour later before a soft groan came from his side and Mako tensed. He was suddenly hyper-aware of his movements, realising he wouldn't be hailed as a big hero, he was the one who had hurt him in the first place. Plus he was the size of a building to him. He couldn't help looking at him as his eyes fluttered open. The tiny man raised his hands to his face, looking at the bandaged stump when it failed to cup his cheek. A strangled cry of confusion came from him as he ripped the glasses cloth away from his leg, surveying his injuries. Mako swallowed thickly with nerves, seeing his head snap up at the noise. 

Their gazes met. Mako saw his little chest begin to heave with panicked breaths and he tried to back away, finding it too painful to move. Tears began to stream down his cheeks, all too much to process at once, and he started tugging at his hair with his remaining hand.

Mako took initiative, beginning to whisper, noticing how the tiny man jumped in fear. “I'm Mako. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you. It was an accident.” He exhaled, breath causing the dirty blond hair to dance. “But I got you medical help, and I'm willing to help with your rehabilitation.”

The tiny man seemed too frightened to speak, hand holding his opposite elbow in disbelief. It took him a moment or two before he spoke. “J...Jamison.” His voice was barely audible, shaky. He was so afraid.

Mako gave a reassuring smile, but then remembered his smiles all looked like snarls and stopped. He hesitated before passing him the tunic he'd made, seeing him flinch from his fingers “Jamison. Would you like something to eat?” When the tiny man nodded, he slowly stood, walking to the kitchen. What would be small enough for him to eat? He decided to make an assortment just in case, filling a saucer with cracker pieces, slivers of cheese, little chunks of berries and olives. He hoped Jamison wasn't a carnivore, he didn't want to particularly buy meat. 

Filling a bottlecap with milk, he carried the food in for him, hoping it would be enough. However, when he walked in, he yelped, rushing forward. Jamison was hanging from the sofa with one hand, seemingly trying hard to escape and finding it harder than expected. Mako was quick to wrap his fingers around the tiny man, his screams of terror breaking his heart, struggles making him frown. He lifted him, bringing him to his face to inspect his injuries. “Are you okay?”

Jamison was crying again, trembling. “Let me go!” He screamed, fist punching against Mako's skin. “I don't want to die! I wanna go home!”

Eyebrows knitting together, Mako shook his head, gritting his teeth. “I'm not gonna hurt you. Please, Jamison...” He set him down on the cushion, watching him trying to escape again, and set the plate down in his path. The smell of good food seemed to slow him for a moment and he looked torn between hunger and self preservation. Making his decision, he took a piece of cracker, beginning to crunch on it, seemingly happy to have something to eat.  
Mako sighed softly. “Something I should tell you...” He mumbled. “That house I found you in? It's being demolished. That's why I was there.”

Jamison's face fell and he looked down at his hands. Hand. “I've nowhere to go...” He whispered. “Where am I gonna live?”

Mako reached out slowly, pausing when Jamison flinched away, waiting until he was comfortable before reaching again, eventually cupping behind his back. Although his thumb was the thickness of his torso, he gently rubbed it against his shoulder with a minute smile. “You can stay here for as long as you need.” He whispered. “I won't hurt you, Jamison.”

The tiny man looked from the gentle thumb to Mako's gentle eyes. “Please,” he smiled hesitantly, “-call me Jamie.”


End file.
